Is your bark worse than you're bite?
by ILikeWhatILike
Summary: O/C Lex likes everything a bit rough so when she meets Dean Ambrose she figures he could be fun. This is my first EVER fan fic so please excuse the rough edges. Also this is a smutty one and the smut is a tiny bit rough so don't read if you don't like a bit of slap and tickle. Another note: Not sure if I'll do more with this character but I'll leave it open for now.


I shoved my way through the crowded bar. All I wanted was a drink, it'd been a shitty day at the end of a shitty week, at the end of a shitty month. I was tired, too tired for the letch whose hand ran itself down my beaten leather jacket and settled on my ass with a gentle pat.

"Better move that hand buddy or I'll move it for you" I snarled at the bearded biker. He laughed but didn't move his hand, leaning it closer he opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a gasp. My hand was firmly wrapped around his meaty wrist and I was twisting it expertly, minimum effort, maximum damage. He stepped back and I released my grip, my slender fingers sliding off slowly so I could leave subtle scratch marks with my long red nails.

I walked off towards the bar again, my mouth was too dry for my liking.

"Hey Lex" Maggie called from the other side of the bar, already getting my two shots of bourbon and beer. That's my girl. "Rough day?" Maggie was like a kind older sister, but she never asked for details, something I was greatly fond of.

"Yeah and the crowd in here aint helping" I yelled back over the noise.

"Didn't you know?" I shook my head at her question, know what? "The WWE are in town, girl you gotta pay attention to more than your tattoo shop or the gun range. I smiled at her sass. Figures the jocks were in town I thought as I rolled my eyes.

"Not a fan I'm guessing are you Red?" I had to admit the gravelly voice from behind me got my attention in the right way. I turned to the left to find my face chest level with a scruffy looking guy.

"Red? Real original" I scoffed, yeah I found him attractive but he didn't need to know that. Plus "Red"? Red hair sure led to some great nicknames. He must have been 6"3 at least, dwarfing my 5 foot 5 inches (and that was only because I was in heeled boots, I'm actually 5"2). A shaggy mess of dirty blonde curls hung into his eyes, boy those eyes. Piercing blue and full of wickedness.

"Well" he startled me from my less than innocent thoughts "now I can see you properly would you prefer chocolate eyes?" I scrunched up my face and he bellowed a laugh causing a few people to stare, I was too busy admiring the dimples in his cheeks. Maggie plopped the bottle of bourbon and two glasses down, giving me a sly wink as she waltzed off to serve more meatheads.

A few hours passed and boy could this guy talk. Turns out he's Dean Ambrose, which meant about as much to me as saying he was a block of cheese…mmm cheese, ok I'm drunk and hungry. And horny. I could feel my eyes roam all over him. His dirty dark blue jeans clung to his legs when he shifted his weight and damn I liked the look of those thighs. His arms were the big distraction though, the black short sleeve shirt stopped right in the middle of his upper arms, perfectly show casing those killer biceps.

"So" I slurred as seductively as possible before letting out a laugh.

"So?" His eyes glinted, I'm pretty sure if I could read his mind I'd be blushing…well if I was the type of girl who blushed.

"Wanna come play?" He looked me up and down incredibly slowly and smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Lead the way" he purred in my ear, what a good kitten. I let out the most ungodly thing ever, I giggled. What was this guy doing to me? As I made my way out the bar I felt his hand slide into mine, his skin felt soft and rough all at the same time. My mind wandered to thought about feeling those hands on my naked flesh. Woooaaah easy girl, pace yourself. I wanted to enjoy this. I needed this. I was just hoping he wasn't a dumb jock who was too clumsy to get me anywhere.

Thankfully the bar was a short walk through the woods to my house, I wasn't sure how long I could wait. We were about half way there when I felt his huge arm wrap around my waist.

"I'm done waiting" he voice growled in my ear. I guess the kitten was now a lion I thought to myself and laughed. "Something funny?"

"Well" I pulled out of his grasp and moved to lean against a large tree resting my head against the rough bark, steadying myself with my hands. "I'm just wondering something" I let out my sexiest laugh, although in my drunken state I think it came out more crazy than sexy. Dean answered by cocking his right eyebrow at me.

Without warning I ran at him and leapt into his arms, my legs quickly finding purchase around his waist settling on his hips, my arms snaking around his neck.

"So you were wondering if I'd catch you?" I simply smiled and began wriggling myself up and down, enjoying feeling his crotch react.

"Fuck me" I panted in his ear.

"That's the plan" his mouth separated into a devilish grin. He leaned in for a kiss but I pulled away. He looked confused, but before he could say anything I jumped down. I made the most intense eye contact I could through the bourbon haze as I started unbuttoning my jeans. I quickly slid them down and off along with my underwear. Dean didn't move, his icy eyes just studied my naked lower half.

"C'mon" I pouted "Don't make a girl ask". Without any other provocation he barrelled into me, pinning my back against the tree. I felt the bark dig in to my ass cheeks, I wiggled under him savouring the comfort of his warm body and hot bourbon drenched breath mixed with the sting from the back.

"So, you're that kind of girl" he looked so pleased with himself, all I could think was "don't flatter yourself, I picked you". I parted my lips, planning to sigh but before I had the chance he grabbed a fistful of my hair and lurched my head backwards. I looked up at the night sky through the leaves of the tree I was now completely pinned against. My legs began to shake, not from the warm night air but from the mouth now devouring my neck. It took all of a minute before both of us were panting, the need building to sickening heights.

"Down on your knees" his voice was at least an octave deeper, the icy blue eyes now burning with lust. I happily did as commanded, getting excited, maybe this would be worth the few hours I had to hear him prattle on about "The SHIELD" and his past exploits. He didn't even have to tell me what to do next, I could see his bulge pushing dangerously hard against his jeans. I unzipped his jeans and moved his boxers, releasing his dick to my very appreciative eyes. My mouth watered and I lunged forward. Suddenly I felt his hands in my hair.

"Patience Red" I looked up, his lips were wet from licking them repeatedly. Slowly he moved his cock closer to my eagerly parted lips. "Tongue out" he demanded, I did as I was told. So slowly it felt like forever he moved his tip closer and rubbed it along my tongue "like how I taste?" His breath was so raspy it turned me on even more. God if I got any more turned on I'd create a puddle right here on the forest floor. I nodded eagerly, wanting him to fill my mouth up until I was choking. It seems I wasn't getting my wish because before I could say or do anything I was being hauled up by my arms and thrust face first into the tree. I felt his heavy foot kick my right foot separating my legs.

"I'm not a patient man" he growled as he pushed my face into the biting bark, I quivered with anticipation as I felt his tip push slowly into me. Without much of a warm up he burst instantly into frantic thrusts, and boy did it feel good. His dick felt amazing pushing deeper and deeper inside me with every stroke. I let out low moans and he answered by slapping the side of my face, not enough to hurt as much as I wanted but good enough to leave a bit of a sting.

Suddenly my left ass cheek was treated to an onslaught of rough smacks as his right hand held my hip, his long fingers digging in deliciously. The whole thing felt amazing. My face and chest being roughed up by the bark, my left ass cheek now stinging with every smack, my right hip bruising up under his intense touch, all while his hard dick pounded me without a care, bring me closer and closer to the edge. I didn't think it could get any better.

I underestimated the guy. His burning breath fell on my neck while his grunts made me tingle all over. I felt his teeth dig in to the soft flesh on the back of my neck over and over as the pounding grew more and more frantic.

Smack! That was it, that final slap to my left cheek sent me over the edge. I screamed every curse word I knew and came so hard on his god I heard him gasp. My body was starting to go limp as I felt his final thrusts before he came inside me, his dick pulsing as it pushed out every drop.

I'd begun wriggling on my jeans when I heard the sound of a zippo click open. I turned while buttoning up and smiled at the site before me. The big meathead wrestler was slumped against that tree taking a drag of a cigarette.

"Want one?" he passively held out the packet. I held up my hand and shook my head in a no.

"Need me to get you back to the bar?"

"Dumping me already?" He let out that bellow laugh again, which unsettled some birds in a nearby tree. Surprised my screams didn't bother them. "It's a straight line, I'm sure I can manage".

"Cool, well this was fun" I was playing it cool but secretly I was dying for him to want to play again. The last thing I wanted was him thinking I wanted to be his girlfriend, I don't doubt he had a girl in every town. Besides I just liked his hands and that dick of his.

"Here" he sighed as he rose to his feet. He held out a bit of paper. My brow furrowed as I took it cautiously. I opened it to see a phone number chicken scratched on it.

"I…eh…I'm not looking for a boyfriend" I manage to tumble out.

"Oh I know, that's why I like you Red" he smirked in a way that made him hard to refuse. "But I am most definitely not done with you" he winked and it made me shudder, in the best way possible.

"Does your phone receive picture messages?" He looked incredibly intrigued and nodded with the enthusiasm of a toddler about to eat a whole chocolate cake. "Good" I smiled my brightest smile "just you wait" I gave him the best wink I could then headed off home. I had a meeting with my shower.


End file.
